


"No soy Bella Swan"

by Azariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Referencias a Crepusculo, Scott es un iluso, Stiles obviamente no es Bella, invasion duendes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: Solo a Scott se le ocurría hacer comparaciones en medio de una invasión de duendes.Donde Stiles no esta de acuerdo en que su vida sea como una novela dramática.





	"No soy Bella Swan"

 -Yo no soy Bella Swan– exclamo Stiles con la respiración entrecortada manteniendo la vista en el duendecillo frente a él, Scott resoplo dramáticamente girando los ojos sin dejar de patear enanos.

—Claro que si amigo, solo piénsalo— Scott hizo una pausa para gruñir y ahuyentar mas duendecillos mientras Stiles blandía su bate contra el más grande, al parecer padre de todos ellos, así como el papá pitufo, una sonrisa burlona escapo de sus labios  con el simple pensamiento, pero dejo eso de lado para concentrarse en la siguiente estupidez que su mejor amigo estaba por decir – Eres el hijo del Sheriff del pueblo, testarudo y tu mejor amigo es un hombre lobo, ¡¿Lo ves?! Definitivamente Bella– Stiles golpeo demasiado fuerte a un duendecillo haciéndole volar hasta un árbol lejano.

–Eso serían solo similitudes– aclaro el castaño tomando un respiro, por más fuerte que golpeara las veces que fueran, esos malditos enanos no se irían, maldecía la hora en que decidió sembrar calabazas para Halloween – Soy más inteligente que Bella, no quiero la mordida y ser un vampiro, en mi caso uno de ustedes–comenzó Stiles moviendo las manos haciendo señalamientos entre él y su alrededor, eso mientras con el pie mantenía a un duende en el suelo, Scott abrió la boca para defender su punto pero Stiles levanto su bate indicándole que guardara silencio– además no tengo un novio criatura de la noche y no vivo en un drama constante, vale, que nuestra vida es un sobrevivir cada semana de la criatura monstruosa pero eso no me hace una damisela en peligro que corre a los brazos de un hombre para protegerse de las amenazas– termino Stiles distrayéndose un momento encarando a Scott.

–Aun así eres bonito y pálido como ella– insistió el moreno.

–Mi vida no es una novela juvenil digna de una película y …–Stiles se quedó a media frase cuando un duende se lanzó sobre su cuello mordiendo su garganta, un grito de dolor salió de su boca, intento quitarse la criatura pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, su amigo corrió hacía él rugiendo con sus ojos amarillos para salvarlo, pero fue un aullido más fuerte y unos ojos rojos lo que lograron que los demás duendes se alejaran temblando, haciendo un circulo alrededor de los dos adolescentes.

Derek corrió a donde Stiles y de un zarpazo alejo el duende del cuello del humano, un siseo dolorido fue lo que Stiles soltó cuando los colmillos de la criatura se retiraron dejando una herida abierta.

–Solo a ti se te ocurre hacerle caso a una bruja y sembrar calabazas que atraen duendes– sermoneo Derek dando la espalda al humano para darle tiempo de sacar el muérdago y repeler a los duendes.

–Te tardaste demasiado con eso- acuso Scott con el ceño fruncido.

–Lo hubiera hecho si no me hubieras distraído con tus fantasiosas teorías de películas que Allison te hace ver– reprendió Stiles molesto y un tanto mareado por la punzante herida en su cuello.

–Aun me sorprende que sean amigos– murmuro Derek tirando lejos el último rastro de duendes, mirando a su alrededor el jardín de los Stilinski hecho un desastre.

–Cállate sourwolf– refunfuño el humano dando un paso hacía el cobertizo buscando algo para limpiar el lugar, pero antes de siquiera llegar tropezó con sus pies cayendo sobre la tierra y césped estropeados.

*~*

 Un suave toque fue lo que despertó a Stiles, cuando abrió los ojos lentamente se encontró con la tenue luz de la luna alumbrando el techo, con cuidado intento sentarse sobre su acolchada cama.

–Me alegro que no te hayas convertido en uno de esos molestos seres, no sabría qué hacer si además de irritante fueras lo suficientemente pequeño como para escabullirte sigilosamente en todos lados y molestarnos con tus diatribas- Y eso en definitiva había sido el discurso más largo que Derek Hale había dicho en su vida, o en el tiempo que Stiles llevaba conociéndole.

–¿Estoy en alguna clase de sueño inducido por el veneno de duende? seguro que si porque el Derek que yo conozco no diría tantas palabras juntas– balbuceo escéptico el humano tocándose el lugar donde el duende le había mordido.

–Eso es estúpido, su mordida solo te causo un desmayo, nada fuera de este mundo– respondió el lobo sonriendo con burla. Stiles abrió la boca buscando algo más que decir pero simplemente sé quedo sin palabras al darse cuenta que en donde la mordida debería escocer había un vendaje limpio.

–Definitivamente no soy Bella-me dejo rescatar por mi novio vampiro- Swan– murmuro con recelo Stiles levantándose de la cama, olvidando el hecho de que se había sobre esforzado al pelear con los enanos y que aún le dolía el cuerpo, las piernas le flaquearon, pero antes de caer  al suelo unos brazos enfundados en cuero le detuvieron.

–Yo creo que Scott no tiene razón, aunque las similitudes son enormes tú no eres como esa chica, hasta me atrevo a decir que ella tendría suerte de ser como tú– comentó como si nada Derek colocando con cuidado a Stiles en la orilla de la cama.

–Oh claro, porque me gusta ser comparado con una chica dramática– protesto el humano.

–Eres dramático, tu papá es el sheriff, tu mejor amigo es un hombre lobo y por alguna estúpida razón el monstruo del día piensa que eres débil y siempre van contra ti, además del novio sobrenatural— enumeró el lobo contando con los dedos, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza pensativo.

-Yo no tengo un novio sobrenatural– discutió Stiles frunciendo el ceño.

–Sobre eso– comenzó Derek mirando al suelo, las puntas de las orejas rojas –¿Quieres cenar mañana conmigo?– Stiles parpadeo atónito, casi en shock de que el lobo agrio de Beacon le estuviera invitando a salir, y si no fuera porque era  muy obvio que lo tenía bastante mal con Derek hubiera rechazado la invitación, así que no pudo más que asentir aun sin habla. –Bien, límpiate esa herida y nos vemos mañana, hice que Scott limpiara el jardín, así que no te preocupes por eso– se despidió el moreno saliendo por la venta dejando a un Stiles bastante perplejo con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios iluminando su rostro.

Tenía una cita con Derek-hombre lobo caliente-rescata humanos-y alfa con ojos de arcoíris- Hale

Quizá sea cierto en las similitudes, pero para nada él era Bella Swan, él era el jodido Stiles Stilinski la chispa de la manada.

**Author's Note:**

> Así que este es el resultado después de una tarde viendo películas con mi madre, es algo corto y casi sin sentido pero espero les haya gustado.
> 
> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
